


Best Fucking Friends

by FreshBrains



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Oh my god, Ronan Lynch, youdreamof me. You think of me when you go nighty-night.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _author's choice, meeting up when one of them graduates college_.

“This is so nice,” Blue breathes, draping the shimmering fabric over her arms. “Like nothing I’ve ever worked with. The color, the weight…it’s like… _surreal_.”

“It _is_ surreal, maggot,” Ronan gripes, hands shifting uncomfortably around his coffee cup. “It’s made of fucking _dreams_.”

“Don’t be crass,” Blue says automatically. She looks up at Ronan, grinning like a particularly feral ferret. “Oh my god, Ronan Lynch, you _dream_ of me. You think of me when you go nighty-night.” She pulls the fabric over her shoulders like a shawl, swimming in the softness. “Or do you just kiss Adam goodnight and say, ‘I’m getting Blue some fabric at the Dream Store, see you tomorrow, sweetie’?”

“This is why we don’t hang out more,” Ronan says, downing his coffee. “This is why we hang out in _public_ , so I don’t do something regrettable.”

“What, like hang me with this?” Blue teases. “Seriously, though. I can’t wait to use it in my first collection. I’m thinking lingerie, scarves, headbands…” She grabs her coffee receipt and starts jotting down ideas, her unclipped hair falling into her eyes.

When she gets like this, Ronan could watch her work all day. That kind of dedication, that focus…it reminds him of Gansey and his king. Not that he’d ever admit this to Blue, or _anyone_.

“I’ve grown weary of this,” Ronan says. He gets up and tosses her the keys. “If you’re going to bore me to sleep on the way to Monmouth, you might as well drive. Save us the head-on collision.”

“You won’t be bored when I’m rolling in those big dream-fabric dollars,” Blue says breezily, pinching him as she elbows past him.

“Yeah, we’ve all been waiting for your financial support,” Ronan says, hiding a smile as he follows her to the car.


End file.
